Overwhelming Power
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been awaiting for the day his power would finally show, but he hadn't expected the fierce awakening. Bad timing and place for it to show and he knew what they did with dangerous abilities. Ace-centric. Enjoy! (May or may not continue/shrugs)


**A/N:: More of an Ace centric kind of oneshot. But I liked a prompt I saw on tumblr list and went about along those lines!**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Overwhelming Power**

I trembled at the sight before me as I couldn't believe my eyes on what I had done and never wanted to see in my entire life. Tears welled up as they quickly shed from the heat from the burning building as I heard the last of the screams finally fade and I merely quivered more in my spot on the ground as hands supported me up. People had just died from the power that flickered alive on my skin as I had no control over it.

When the power suddenly overcame me, I wasn't prepared to handle it and neither was anyone else. I unluckily happened to be in a place with regular people, not the other heroes as I had been awaiting of the arrival of my power. When it burst forth with absolutely no way for me to take reigns, I got scared and it intensified with my emotions. It suddenly became unstable and overran everything in me as I couldn't handle the fire consuming my being with such heat and how it felt like it rippled under my skin.

"Oh gods, Ace…" The horrified tone had me tensing while quickly turning my head to notice a few other heroes staring wide eyed at the damage. "Just come with us, okay?" The man I have known for years as my _best friend_ had shimmering remorse in his green eyes when meeting my gaze and I could almost whimper.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I pleaded as I knew exactly what happens to those with such a powerful ability that could potentially be hard to manage or control. It had always been something we were told to look out for and with it happening to me now, I knew why they had those looks on their faces. I never had to be one to take the person in, but I had noticed from the distance or overheard others talking about someone with a dangerous power. Now, I was here in place with something so dangerous that no doubt I would be tagged as kill on sight if I tried to run. "You know I wouldn't, Sabo! I-It just happened!"

"I know, Ace…" The words came out as nothing in his eyes showed how he would go against orders and as he took a step forward, the other two did as well. My lips pursed with fire flickering along my body in an unsettled manner as I watched my supposed _friend_ put hands out in a way to try and comfort me. "And you don't want to keep hurting anyone else… Just surrender over before any more deaths happen." More tears trailed my face in disbelief as I let my hands and feet begin to push away from them approaching.

"I'm not stupid, Sabo! I'm going to be killed!" I replied as my voice was starting to turn hoarse and I was practically crying at the thought. I didn't want to die and the fire in me felt like it tried to comfort me as it caressed along my body. A burst of flames created a ring around me, making Sabo stop as he stayed back in surprise and I had tears going down my cheeks as I choked on my sobs.

"This is how you end up on the wrong side." Sabo tried to tell me as I shook in fear of losing my life because of my power. "You're dangerous, you need to be managed." The words made my breath hitch at the way he was trying to handle this like any other business, his voice turning firm and collected as he had always been one for his work. My fire flickered out in protection as I could tell how much it wanted to survive with me and the look I received was showing how close they were to grabbing weapons.

"Then I guess he will be on the wrong side, yoi." The new voice startled me, the other three jerking heads as I noticed a presence behind me. "There is nothing dangerous about him," I slowly turned as the man spoke to gaze up to the person with blond hair and a stoic expression. Hooded blue eyes stared to the heroes as I knew who it was that stood behind me with his light jacket unzipped to show the tattoo on his chest.

"Get back, villain! This doesn't concern you!" Hack spoke out, but I couldn't turn away as I was shocked to see this man stand up for me. _The Phoenix_ was standing to protect me as his words expressed of me— _hopefully_ —living.

"It does when you are simply killing people with a potentially powerful ability. I was known like that as well, yoi." He clarified with a tilt of his head before eyes flickered down to me as I quickly noticed the heroes moving. Every piece of me didn't deny the man's presence as I stumbled to get up with fire dispersing and I went around the blond. I took salvage as my fire seemed to trust him enough to settle down my nerves and breathed a little easier. "I think that settles everything." The words trailed out as arms moved to rise on both sides and blue flames began flaring to life. "Just grab on after I transform." It was spoken towards me as his head was tilted so I could hear better and I nodded though he couldn't see.

Changing that into a phoenix was amazing, but I didn't give myself that minute to marvel as I clung onto his back with my flames seeming to meet the blue ones. No noise left him except some cooing as he soon took off while I heard shouts from the three and ignored as much as I could about what all occurred. My face tucked into the soft feel of fiery flames that felt almost like feathers bristling along my cheeks. The power in me felt more at rest as I enjoyed the feel of the cool ones along my body and tried to keep calm about what all happened.

Though, it seems I am on my way to becoming a villain.


End file.
